Katekyo Hitman Reborn! The Twins and Mafia
by xXShinChanXx
Summary: Boom! Reborn sends 'The Twins' From Italy, Known as ' Doppio Nightmares ' , In order to Train the Tenth and His Guardians! What will happen to their training and what will happen if The Twins Falls in love? Hibari X OC Yamamoto X 2OC Mukuro X 3OC
1. The Twins and Mafia Chapter 1

**~~~~~~~~ A/N ~~~~~~~**

**Shino: It's my first time doing a Fanfic, So, please bear with me for any mistakes or grammar errors! .**

**Yukiko: *pats her back* It's alright, Jiayous to the EXTREME! *punches fist up***

**Shino: ._. ... Anywaaaays, [Yukiko: You ignored me! T^T ] Let's staaart! u)/**

" The plane will be landing soon, please fasten your seat-belts. " The Voice [A/N, Gomen! I don't know what it's called.. you know... the audio thingy... T^T] rang through the Plane.

"We're finally reaching Kiko-nee!" A Girl with white hair and a bit of pink at the bottom of her hair, tied into two pigtails, jumped excitedly in her seat, her crimson eyes beamed happily.

" Maa,Maa, Calm down, Hime-chan," Another girl with pure white snowy hair, and aqua eyes, tried to calm her younger sister down.

Yes, They are siblings, twins. The girl with the two pigtails, was, Himekawa Shino. She was a very energetic girl but is usually very shy and quiet around people she does not know. [A/N's Assistant: Or you can just say stranger ._.] [A/N : /shot/ ] "But i can't wait!" She beamed.

"My my," The girl with Aqua eyes was, Himekawa Yukiko. She is a very Gentle and caring person, who helps anyone and always have that caring smile of hers. She smiled gently at Shino.

As the plan landed, An announcement was made.

" The plane has landed, please proceed to the stairs and slowly get down carefully. " [A/N: /shot/ my English ... T^T OTL ]

Shino quickly got down from the staircases safely and jump onto the floor.

"Yatta! We're in Japan noow!~" She shouted. The other strangers actually didn't pay any attention to her.

"Kora, Hime-chan. Don't forget why we're here." Yukiko smiled gently.

Shino Saluted. "Shino understands! The reason why Shino and Kiko-nee is here is to- "

Before Shino could finish her sentence, She smelled something sweet and quickly ran away. [A/N : Oops, forgotten to put that, Shino has a strong sense of smell for snacks and sweets ^-^" ]

"H-hime-chan!" Yukiko ran after her, Luckily, She caught Shino.

"Hime-chaaan... You should not run away from your Nee-chan just because you smelled something delicious." Yukiko forced a small smile and sigh.

Shino scratched the back of her head.

"A-Ahahaha... Gomen Kiko-nee!" Shino said , sweatdrop.

Yukiko smiled, she checked her watch for a second... another second... anooother second...aaaand anooother second- [A/N's Assistant: -throws a slipper at Author's head- Stop with the waiting!] [A/N: H-hai.. Yukiko-sama! T^T" ]

"We're late!" Yukiko shouted, which made Shino jumped, Shino looked stunned, and confused.  
"We were supposed to quickly rush to Nami-Chu after we landed!"

"... AH! Let's quickly go, Kiko-nee! " Shino said, pulling her luggage and running. Yukiko followed Shino.

[A/N: Where did the luggage pop from? owo ]

They quickly ran to their House, Which was quite big, bigger then the rest of the houses as their's was a private house. They told their Butler, Subaru Homura, to help them to settle the luggage.

They ran to their rooms and quickly changed into the Namimori School Uniform, and quickly headed out, Running, completely forgotten that they had a Chauffeur.

Yukiko quickly ran to the school and had reached first, Shino gestured her to go in first, while Shino was still running to the gate.

When she reached, She saw a guy, who had short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and had sharp grey eyes, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, black trousers , and a black gakuran top worn on his shoulders , with a armband pinned onto the left sleeve. [A/N : too much description! O|ll ]

She wanted to ran past him but was stopped when a tonfa appeared in front of her, all of a sudden.

She turned around and saw him holding his Tonfas.

She sweatdropped.

He looked at her, from tip to toe, saying.

" Being late for school, breaking the rules of the school, I'll bite you to death." He said, Glaring at Shino, with sharps eyes and quickly moved to attack her with his Tonfas.

Shino quickly dodged and took the chance to run towards the school building.

"Tch."

Shino caught up with Yukiko and stopped in front of the classroom, calming themselves down, They opened the door and walked in.

The teacher, introduced them both , to the class.

" These both Girls are Twins, They came from Italy, Please introduce yourselfes, girls."

" I'm Himekawa Yukiko, I'm the older sister of the twins, It's a pleasure to meet all of you! " Yukiko said as she gave her classmates a gently smile.

"Woah.. She look so pretty and gentle"

"Yeah.."

"So beautiful."

The class went on murmuring to themselves, to each other.

The teacher looked at Shino and gestured her to introduce herself.

Shino suddenly turned pale, not knowing what to say. [A/N : What's with her change of personality so sudden? Read her personality again~ She's shy around Strangers!~ ]

"E-erm... H-Himekawa S-Shino... The Y-younger s-s-...sister... of the t-twins... N-nice to meet you a-all... " Shino said as her face turned red.

" Heeh, She's pretty cute,"

"Yea,"

"Her pigtails are bring out her cuteness too."

The class started, again.

"Quiet!" The teacher began, " I'm Nezu-sensei, and i'll be your homeroom teacher. " He said.

" Please sit over there," Nezu-sensei pointed at the seats.

Yukiko sat in front of a guy, with brown spiky hair and light brown eyes, while Shino sat behind him.  
Fresh air Yukiko looked back and whispered to him, " Nice to meet you," She smiled gently.

"Nice to meet you too, Yukiko-san, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, But you can call me Tsuna." He smiled back.

"Okay~"

He looked behind and whispered to Shino, "Nice to meet you, Shino-san, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can also call me Tsuna." He smiled

"E-erm.. n-nice to meet you.. T-Tsu-kun..." She said shyly.

As soon as the class started, The twins have been focusing on the lesson, trying to learn as much as they can.

As usual, Tsuna fell asleep on his desk, drolling.

Luckily for him, Nezumi-sensei* didn't called anyone to answer his questions. [ * A/N: I like calling him Nezumi-sensei :3 ]

During Lunch break/time, Yukiko and Shino seperated as Yukiko wanted to explore the school around, Shino waved at her and heading towards the roof.

~ ? ~ ? ~ ? ~ ? Shino's Pov ? ~ ? ~ ? ~ ? ~

As I opened the door, and closing it, I walked towards the railings.I looked around and breathed in deeply.

"Uwaa~ Fresh air~" I said, while stretching.

I heard something behind her, I quickly turned around and saw that prefect, sitting up and opening his eyes, I was stunned, to see _him_ again.

The prefect looked at me, more like, glaring , he stood up, took out his Tonfas under his coat,

" I'll bite you to death for waking me up." He glared at her and tackled her.

"Uwa!" I quickly ran away, trying to get away from that prefect.

I hid behind a wall, hopping_ he_ won't find me.

I looked back, finding that he had disappeared. Maybe he went back. I sign in relieve, When i turned back, I saw the prefect in front of me, at least 50cm away from me.

He stepped forward, glaring at me with daggers. I wanted to back away but i was already on a wall, I wanted to run away but his Tonfas caged me by the sides of my head, on the wall.

I sweatdropped.

" E-erm... H-hi! P-prefect-kun!" I said, nervously.

He said nothing.

**A/N:**

**Shino: Uwaa! -gasp-**

**Yukiko: Nyahaha! That's what you get for running away just because you smelled sweet stuff!**

**Shino: Kiko-nee! (oT^T)o**

**Yukiko: Mwahuahaha! Well, Good luck! -walked away-**

**Shino: OTL ...**

**Please leave at least a review! Pretty please! (oo)o**

**Well , I'll publish a Chapter per week! Around Sat to Sun!**

**See you guys around , soon~**

**Adious!~ -sends a flying kiss-**


	2. The Twins and The Guardians Chapter 2

**A/N :**

**Shino: Woohoo! 2nd Chapter! TwT**

**Yukiko: . ... -facepalm-**

**Shino: Whut? .w.**

**Viola: Will i appear in this chapter? ^u^**

**Shino: Vio-chan~ 3 of course you will, you this..TINY..LITTLE...CUTE...CREATURE... *^* -trying not to hug her to death-**

**Yukiko: Anyways...**

**We do not own KHR, we only own the OCs' Shino, Yukiko & Viola~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -In the previous chapter-  
He stepped forward, glaring at me with daggers. I wanted to back away but i was already on a wall, I wanted to run away but his Tonfas caged me by the sides of my head, on the wall.I sweatdropped.

" E-erm... H-hi! P-prefect-kun!" I said,

nervously...He said nothing.

- Shino's POV -

"H-Haha..." I said, sweatdropped.

He was glaring daggers at me. I'll melt anytime!

I slowly bend down and try to sneak from undereath side, below his Tonfa.

"Oi".

"Eep!" I stood up straight. " H-hai? P-prefect-k-kun?"

He stayed silent. But suddenly use his Tonfa to hit my head.

"Oww!" I cried, rubbing my head. "Meanie!"

'Click' I heard the Roof door opening.

- Yukiko's POV -

Yukiko opened the door, She was with Tsuna , and other 2 guys.

" Hime-chaan? Where are you?" Yukiko said, looking around.

'That sounded Familiar', Shino thought, " Kiko-nee!"

"Hime-chan?" Yukiko ran around, and found her younger sister being pinned onto the wall by a guy, by his Tonfas. Her face turned pale.

Tsuna and his Tomodachi followed Yukiko and saw him.

" HIIIIIE! H-Hibari-san! " Tsuna gasped loudly.

"Hahaha! Maa,Maa, Calm down Tsuna!" One of Tsuna's Tomodachi said, laughing.

"Hime-chan! Get away from her!" I shouted at Hibari.

"K-kiko-nee..."

"Hmp. Who are you to order me, Herbivore." Hibari said, Glaring.

Shino decided to take this chance and kicked Hibari in he Stomach and quickly ran and hid behind Yukiko.

"K-Kiko-nee... H-He's scary..."

Hibari was mad.

" Maa, Maa! Relax, Hibari! Haha!" The guy with Dark aqua hair said.

"Tch." hibari said, and walked away.

- Narrator -

All of them sat down and decided to have lunch.

"Uwaa... He was scary..." Shino cried.

Yukiko patted Shino's head.

" Ha..ha... " Tsuna forced laugh.

"Anyways..." Yukiko started. "Hime-chan, This is Yamamoto-kun , and Gokudera-kun."

"Hahaha! Nice to meet ya!" The guy with dark aqua hair and hazel brown eyes, Said to Shino.

"Khc.." Another guy with Silver hair and Dark Green eyes, growled.

" E-erm.. N-nice to meet you both... I-I'm Himekawa Shino... "

They decided to chat for a while while eating their lunch, when suddenly, A baby appeared.

" Ciaossu. " The baby said." R-Reborn! D-don't show yourself in front of Yukiko-san and Shino-san!-" Tsuna was cut off.

" Reborn! " Both the Twins shouted.

-Somewhere at the Abandoned Building-

"Mukuro-sama!" A girl with beautiful long purple hair and Aqua eyes ran towards a male with dark blue hair in a so-called pinapple style,his left eyes is dark awua and his right eye is red.

"Yes, My little lamp?" Mukuro asked.

" I missed you!" The little girl glompled onto him.

" Kufufu," Mukuro laughed, patting the girl's head. " How was your misson? "

"It was extremely easy! Vio will always complete whatever mission Mukuro-sama gives!" Viola beamed, hugging Mukuro.

"Kufufu." Mukuro playfully smiled, Patting Viola's head.

**-A/N:Shino: Now, Now, what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Yukiko: .O. ... You kicked Hibari?!**

**Shino: Hahaha! XDD**

**Viola: that's...pretty...brave...**

**Shino: say for yourself, Vio-chan.. You glomped onto Mukuro. .**

**Viola: -gasp- T-that's-! D-different! /**

**Yukiko: Hahaha! Maa,Maa. Anyways,**

**Shino: Stay tuned!Oh! This is about how Viola looks like!~ partly.**


	3. The Twins VS The Storm & Cloud Guardians

**A/N:**

**Shino: Hiya Minnah-Tachi!~ 3 Back For more The Twins and Mafia Chapters!~ 3**

**Yukiko: Haha, Well, Jiayous, Hang in there Shin-chan!~**

**Viola: Let's all have fun with Viola!**

**Yukiko: Anywaays... Say it!**

**Shino: Chee... Fine... -pouts-**

**We Do not Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! We only own the OCs, [Shino Himekawa, Yukiko Himekawa , Kudraiya Viola Naomi]**

-In the previous Chapter-

" Ciaossu. " The baby said." R-Reborn! D-don't show yourself in front of Yukiko-san and Shino-san!-" Tsuna was cut off.

" Reborn! " Both the Twins shouted.

" Ah, I have see that you Twins had arrive, 'Doppia Nightmares '. " Reborn turned around and saw them.

" Rebooorn!~ " Shino squealed and hugged him.

" Ciaossu , Reborn . " Yukiko smiled.

Reborn nodded.

"H-HIIIIIIIEE?! S-Shino-san a-and Y-Yukiko-san knows R-Reborn?!" This is going to be a mess, Tsuna Thought.

"Haha! So, Shino and Yukiko knows Reborn too!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Tch, More women." Gokudera hissed.

Hibari heard more noise. He walked towards them and saw the Baby too, he smirked.

" Oi, Akanbo. " He took out his Tonfas , preparing to fight the Baby.

"H-HIIIIEEE! H-HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna screamed and hid behind a wall.

'Bang!'

The door suddenly swing open.

Everyone turned their attention to the door, and there it stood, a Tanned male with short grey-ish white hair, and ash eyes.

" YO SAWADA! HOW ARE YOU DOING TO THE EXTREMEEE?! " The male said, and punched his fist up the air, and continuiously punched forward.

"O-ONII-SAAN?! HIIIIEE!" Tsuna continued to panic.

" Quiet Down. " Reborn jumped at Tsuna and kicked his face, hard.

"Anyways, This two Twins here, I have called them to Japan in order to train all of you here. Their fighting skills are pretty good. You could learn a lot from them. They're known as, The ' Doppia Nightmares '. Now, This is a bit sudden, but try to defeat the 'Doppia Nightmares' here, now. " Reborn stated and demanded.

"Hah! That would be easy! " Gokudera said.

" Hn. Too easy. I'll just bite them to death easily. " Hibari stated.

Reborn smirked.

" Haha! So, Shino and Yukiko will join in the Game too? Haha! It'll be fun! " Yamamoto happily beamed.

"Heeeh~ You all seems to have a lot of confidence ne~ " Shino said, Smiling.

Yukiko nodded.

" Well, Let's see then. "

Shino took out her Bec De Corbin And Yukiko Took out her Halberd.

" W-wow... " Tsuna softly whispered.

" Che. It'll be EASY! Juudaime, Just relax, Me, The Right-hand of Juudaime shall defeat them, not a sweat! " Gokudera said, very confidently. Maybe, Too confident.

Gokudera rushed at Yukiko and threw his Dynamites at her.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Gokudera smirked. "Hah!"

The smoke cleared up, and Gokudera say Yukiko, Still in one piece. Not even a single cut or injury. It seems that Yukiko swinged her Halberd and made the Dynamites explode before it could reach her.

" Maa, Maa. Hold your horses, Or else... " Yukiko suddenly appeared in front of Gokudera.

"They'll run away." She kicked him in the stomach.

"Geh!" Gokudera flew and his back hit the fence behind him.

" Kiko-nee, Please be more gentle with them, We're only just warming up." Shino said, with a grin.

" Enough Talking. " Hibari dasshed towards Shino, With his Tonfas.

Shino quickly ran away.

"C-Chotto! H-Hibari-san! " She yelled, she suddenly trip over ... the air...? And fell flat on the floor.

"Gah!" She quickly stood up and prepared her Corbin.

Hibari ran to her and hit her on the stomach with his Tonfa.

"Ow!" Shino fell to her knees. "Aww... That hurts, Hibari-san!"

She stood up, and backed away.

"Stop playing already, Shino." Reborn reprimanded her.

"Aww... Okie-Dokki then... " Shino pouted.

Hibari dash to her, once again.

Shino stood still, waiting for his attack.

Hibari swing up his Tonfa up her chin, Shino didn't dodge, but she decided to attack him with her Corbin , using the side on his cheek. He was hit away by a few feet. Shino fell on her knees. She can't take any fighting, unless it's an emergency or if it's a must.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shino's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Ah... Mou.. I ... can't take it... " I whimpered.

" Maa,maa." Yukiko smiled.

"Tch." Gokudera was pissed.

"Hn." Hibari stood up, acting as if nothing has happened.

" Ano..." I went closer to Hibari.

" I... Erm... Gomen ne, Did that...hurt...? " I touched his right cheek, gently.

His eye twitched.

" Don't touch me, Herbivore. " He glared at me.

I didn't really care, but took out a bunny plaster and placed it on his cheek.

"There! Ms. Bunny will heal you!"

His eye Twitched , Once again.

The others, Reborn, , Tsuna, Takeshi, Gokudera, Ryohei and, Yukiko, was watching the scene in front of them, wide eyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Somewhere in the Abandoned Building ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Oi, Kakipi! Where's Mukuro-sama?! " Ken growled.

" Be Patient, Ken. " Chikusa replied.

"Che! Oi! Piccolo! Where's Mukuro-sama?! "

" Oie! V-Viola's not P-Piccolo! A-And, Viola does not k-know! " Viola said, Pouting.

"Oya Oya, What wrong?" Mukuro walked in, with a playful grin on his face.

"Mukuro-sama! " Both Ken and Viola [The Piccolo] Exclaimed at the same time.

Viola quickly rushed over to Mukuro, and hugged him.

" Viola missed Mukuro-sama! "

" Oya Oya, Have I been gone that long? " He Chuckled, patting the little excited lamb.

**A/N:**

**Shino: Woot! Long Chapter! I hope None of the OCs are being Mary Sue... I hope.. XDD**

**Yukiko: .3. ... Haizs...**

**Viola: Huggies For Mukuro-sama!**

**Yukiko: Can't believe, that YOU actually touched Hibari, and YOU hugged Mukuro-sama, -sigh-**

**Shino: O-oi! T-that's not what it l-l-looks l-l-l-like!**

**Viola: Speak for yourself, Yukiko-onee-sama! You'll end up with-!**

**Shino: -covers Viola's mouth- Anyways, Hope chu all enjoyed reading it! Ciao!**


End file.
